Story Of A Dream
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Hayley Night est une jeune femme brune, belle et intelligente. Le jour où elle se réveille dans une cabane en bois au milieu de la forêt avec pour compagnie une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus, elle découvre sa vrai nature et la vérité sur le monde qui est maintenant le sien. La jeune femme croyait que tout été simple, elle se trompait.


**Note de l'auteur : L'histoire m'appartient mais pas les personnages.**

POV Externe :

Il faisait sombre, très sombre. La forêt était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Soudain, un hurlement de loup criant à la pleine lune déchira le silence de la nuit. Un magnifique loup Blanc se tenait en haut d'une colline, hurlant à la peine lune. Il avait les yeux dorés, un pelage blanc immaculé, des crocs argentés et un hurlement splendide. Quand son cri s'estompa dans le calme, le loup s'assied et regarda droit devant lui quand soudain, il entendit une branche craquer derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup et montra les crocs. Une magnifique jeune femme blondes sortit de la pénombre. Le loup grogna de plus en plus et la jeune femme fit de même, révélant des crocs rouges de sang et des yeux cauchemardesques. Ils restèrent là, à s'observer, jusqu'à que le loup n'utilise une vitesse peu commune et se lance à la poursuite de la créature qui avait, elle aussi, utiliser une vitesse impressionnante pour s'enfuir. Le loup ne lâcha pas sa proie malgré que celle-ci sautait d'arbre en arbre. Il grogna encore plus et attendit le bon moment pour bondir sur sa proie. La blonde eut un moment d'inattention et revint sur terre et c'est à ce moment là que le loup se jeta sur elle. Il allait la mordre quand la blonde l'assomma avec un coup derrière la nuque. Le loup tomba à terre, devant les pieds de la jeune femme, qui avait un sourire froid sur le visage. Elle observa le loup et ces yeux devinrent bleus ciels. Elle eut un mince sourire et prit le majestueux loup sur ces épaules, l'emmenant dans une cabane perdu au milieu de la forêt.

-C'est comme ça que je t'est rencontrer. Expliqua Rebekah assise sur le canapé.

-Je t'est attaquer ? J'en suis désolé. S'excusa la belle louve, baissant la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai pu t'assommer à temps. Répliqua la vampire.

Hayley regarda le sol, n'osant pas poser ces yeux sur la belle vampire. Elle se gratta le bras nerveusement ce qui fit rire Rebekah. Quand elle entendit le rire cristallin de Rebekah, notre jeune louve eut un regard des plus noirs. Ce que a blonde remarqua.

-Tient, tu ose me donner des regards noirs maintenant ? Pourtant tu était très gêner il n'y a même pas 2 secondes. Se moqua la belle vampire.

La belle louve ne répliqua pas mais grogna de mécontentement, ce qui accentua le rire de Rebekah. Excédée, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, voulant prendre une douche. Rebekah l'as suivis des yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Quand Hayley disparut dans la douche et qu'elle entendit l'eau coulé, la belle vampire se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine, regardant dans le frigo, si il y avait de la bière. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et repartit dans le salon, boire sa bière devant la fenêtre.

POV Hayley :

J'entra dans la salle de bain, assez usée, je l'avoue. Je ferma la porte à clef. Binh oui, on ne sait jamais avec la blonde à coté. J'eu un sourire amusé à ces pensés mais me repris vite. Je fis couler l'eau de la douche et me déshabilla. Je remarqua, en me regardant dans la glace, que j'avais quelque coupure sur le corps. Deux pour être exacte : Une sur le bras, vers l'épaule et une autre sur le ventre. Je passa un doigt dessus et frissonna de douleur. Je ferma un œil et observa un peu plus mon corps nu. J'avais l'impression de voir une autre personne. Je soupira de lassitude et alla dans la cabine de douche. L'eau chaude sur ma peau me brûla au niveau des coupures mais détendit mes muscles ensuite. Je soupira de bien être et me laissa aller sous cette eau. Les pensés et les explications de Rebekah me revinrent à l'esprit. J'étais un loup garou. Mais comment cela était possible ? Le pire est que j'aurais pu tuer des gens en étant transformer. J'aurais pu tuer Rebekah. A cette pensée, la colère s'empara de moi sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Je frappa le mur de la salle de douche de mon point mais le mur se fissura. Je regardais, incompréhensive, la fissure. Ma force était-elle augmenté à cause de mon statut ? J'en avais la preuve. Un sourire naquis sur mes lèvres jusqu'à que je me souvienne que Rebekah n'était pas humaine, elle non plus. C'était mon ennemie juré à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. C'était un vampire. J'ai toujours était fasciné par les vampires et les loups garous mais delà à en rencontrer et à en être une, c'est un peu lourd. Je soupira de nouveau et arrêta l'eau. Je sortis de la cabine de douche pour me heurter à une poitrine bien généreuse. Je remonta mon regard plus haut pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Rebekah. Je restais plongée dans ces magnifiques yeux encore quelques secondes avant de voir un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Soudain, je recula et me souvenu que j'étais complètement nue devant la vampire. Mes joues devinrent rouges pivoine.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou dans la salle de bain, Rebekah ? Hurlais-je en attrapant une serviette pour cacher mon corps.

-Tu sait, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ton corps, tu est vraiment belle. Sourit malicieusement la belle vampire.

-Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu fou dans la salle de bain ?! Reposais-je la question.

-Je suis venu pour me recoiffer. Dit-elle innocemment, se dirigeant vers le miroir.

je grommela et m'habilla. Quand je fus prête, je revins dans la salle de bain, histoire de me coiffer et je tomba de nouveau nez à nez avec Rebekah mais cette fois-ci en tenue d'Ève. Ces yeux me scrutèrent et un autre sourire étira ces lèvres jusque avant que je ne ferme la porte. Je m'appuya contre celle-ci, reprenant une respiration régulière et me surpris cependant à trouver le corps de la vampire, appétissant. j'écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ces idées de ma tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que Rebekah a cette emprise sur moi ? Je grogna de sachant pas ce qui m'arrivais et alla dans le salon. Un peu plus tard, la belle vampire revint dans le salon, doucher et habiller. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Je détourna le regard de suite mais voyer quand même que la vampire me regardait en mettant ces bottes. Attend pourquoi elle met ces bottes ?

-On va à quelque part que tu met tes chaussures ? Lui demandais-je, l'évitant du regard.

-oui, nous allons à Crystal Falls. Mes frères m'y attendent et je pourrais mieux te protéger et d'aider là bas. Annonça-t-elle, se relevant.

Je lui porta enfin attention. Elle avait dit "frère" ? Elle avait des frères ? je fronça des sourcils mais alla chercher mes chaussures et l'est enfila d'une manière très habiles. Rebekah vint vers moi avec deux vestes en cuire et m'en tendit une. Je l'enfila et nous nous dirigions vers la ville qu'elle avait mentionnée : Crystal Falls.

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^^**

**Reviews Please ! 3**


End file.
